Nian Story
by DE.NI.FAN
Summary: This is the first chapter of my Nian story. I don't really know the title yet so I will just call it Nian story. Please tell me what you think! :  It's not perfect spelling cause I'm from Sweden and english is my second language. Enjoy! :


**This is the first chapter of my Nian story. I don't really know the title yet so I will just call it Nian story. Please tell me what you think! :) It's not perfect spelling cause I'm from Sweden and english is my second language. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

Wishes

First time I met Ian was the day they started casting for Damon. He came in to the room, full of light and happiness. Those flawless blue eyes had dragged me into the Smoulderhalder fangirl group. He probably thought that I was weird cause I always giggled like a highschool girl when he was around. But who can help fall in love with Ian Somerhalder? Not me, that's for sure!

"Hey! Nina!" I turned around to see who it was. Kat was running towards me. "What's up?" I asked. "They need you to do one more scene before you go home."  
>"But Kevin said that I was free to go" I said disepointed. I did like my job, but right now I was tired and just wanted to go to bed. "Changed plans." Kat said and dragged me through the corridor. "I still don't get it!" I complaind as she opend the door to one of the sets. But something was weird. The room was dark and everything was quiet. "What is going on?" I asked but suddenly the lights went on and from nowere all the people who worked there appered and yelled: "Surprise!" I was pleasently chocked. "But my birthday isn't until next week!" I said smiling towards the crowd. "We wanted to surprise you" Candice said and held out the big cake. "Now blow out the candles, birthday girl. And make a wish!" I didn't have to wonder for long what I was going to wish for. When I saw those eyes I already made up my mind. I blew and all the 21 candles extinguished one by one.<br>After some cheering and a couple of songs the attention leaved me. I poured up a glas of wine and sat down on a chair. I was really tired and though I had alot of fun I just wanted to fall asleep. Ian sat down next to me. "Happy early birthday" he said and took a sipp from his drink. "Thanks." I said and couldn't help starring at his lips. My wish will never come true, I thought a little bit sad. As if he could read minds Ian asked: "What did you wish for?"

First time I met Nina was the day I walked into the audition room. She was an absolutley gorgeous girl who always seemed to be happy. I knew that first time that there would be something more than friendshipp between us but I was scared. I still dated Megan even though things wasn't so good between us I couldn't just leave her without any knowledge what Nina felt about this whole thing. But still. Who can help fall in love with Nina Dobrev?

"Hey! Ian!" I turned around to see who it was. Candice was walking with fast steps towards me. "Did you prepared your part?" She asked while trying to get the streamers out of her hair. "I'm not sure about that" I said a little nervous. "But it was so easy! All i asked of you was to man up and make her wish come true! Do it for your self. You need that." Candice put her hand on my shoulder. This felt weird. "How do you even know that's her wish?" She raised one eyebrow. "Are you seriously asking me this? Trust me. I know what those looks she's been giving you means." Those words actually made me feel hope.  
>"They're coming!" Someone whispered and the light's went of.<br>Everybody held there breathes when the door swung open. I could see the silhouette of Nina in the door opening. She really was a flawless girl. I couldn't help but thinking about the task that I had to carry through. I did not understand why Candice carred about this whole thing. This was between me and Nina. The light's went on again and I was to busy thinking about other things that I forgot to yell surprise with the rest of the crowd. I smiled as I saw the grin on Nina's face. I tried to make my way through the people's but they were to many and I couldn't reach her. A moment before blowing out the candles she glanced at me.  
>I followed her with my eyes every moment of that evening and finally when people had calmed down and leaved her alone she sat down on a chair lost in her thoughts. I went to her. "Happy early birthday." i said and took a sipp of my drink. "Thanks!" She said and smiled. She was weirdly starring at me. Not on in my eyes but underneth. "What did you wish for?" I couldn't help asking that question after watching her blow out the candles.<p>

"What did you wish for?" The words lingerd in my head. Should I tell the truth? I said the first good thing that popped up in my head. "I'll tell you some day" I gave him a mysterious look that made us both laugh nervously. "I'm gonna take some fresh air." I told Ian and broke the akward silence. "Mind if I join?" He asked me and stod up. "Of course not." I said and we both started walking through the set and headed to the door. The corridors were empty. Every living creature were at the party and Ian and i were alone. The cold night air hit me as we came outside. I shiverd. Ian could feel it and putted his arm around me. The sudden touch was epic. The could feel the warm from his body and it made me feel safe. "Ian" I turned around and faced him. "I think I should tell you my wish cause... It kinda include you."

When her words first reached my ears I couldn't belive them. Was Candice actually right about this? This was to good to be true. She moved closer to me. "My wish was that..." I stopped her from telling me by putting a finger over her lips. "If you tell me, then it won't come true." I stroke her hair and it was just about to happen when suddenly the door slammed open and Paul showed up. "Oh..." he said surprised. "I'm sorry." he couldn't keep a smile from his face. He turned around and closed the door behind him. We let go of each other.

After that night everything went back to normal. Nina and i were only friends. At least we tried to. It was easier now to avoid each other cause we had a break from work.


End file.
